A DC voltage/battery polarity switching circuit, as used herein, is one generally used to generate a low frequency periodic hard waveform (i.e.,trapezoidal) AC voltage from a DC voltage input. Due to the low frequency of operation, these polarity switching circuits cannot efficiently utilize galvanically isolating magnetic components between the input and output.
These polarity switching circuits are often used in a power system with a plurality of these polarity switching circuits connected to operate off of a single DC voltage source and all the switching circuits being connected to a common ground. If the switches are not synchronized, one switch's polarity may be at a variance with that of another switch, thereby causing destructive circulating currents which may destroy the polarity switch and/or the DC voltage/battery voltage source.